This invention relates to a toy device for launching a disk, a ring or a similar circular-shaped toy missile.
Various toy devices for launching or projecting toy missiles are well known in the art. Several of the related prior art toy devices are suitable for launching a disk, a ring or a similar circular-shaped toy missile. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,536, issued to L. M. Profitt, for a "Ring Projecting Toy", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,824, issued to L. M. Profitt, for a "Toy Gun for Projecting Reverse Spinning Ring-Like Missiles".
While the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,536 and 3,487,824 are relatively simple to use, both of these devices comprise relatively complex projecting mechanisms which depend upon the force exerted by a leaf spring for their operation. And, of course, it is always possible that a small child would be harmed by such a mechanism. Furthermore, attractive toy devices embodying the concepts taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,536 and 3,487,824 are relatively difficult to manufacture.
It is desirable to have a toy device for launching a disk, a ring or a similar circular-shaped toy missile which minimizes the risk of harm to small children and others who use the device. It is also desirable to have such a toy device which is both simple to use and simple to manufacture. Preferably, such a toy device would be capable of manufacture by casting or molding a limited number of components or structural elements from a suitable plastic material. A prior art device which satisfies many of these requirements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,096, issued to Cramp, et al., for a "Projecting Apparatus and Projectile for Use Therewith". But, that device is only suitable for projecting a specialized toy missile having two conical elements connected by an axle pin.
The present invention provides a toy device for launching a disk, a ring or similar circular-shaped toy missile which minimizes the risk of harm to small children and others who use the device. The toy device is both simple to use an simple to manufacture. The toy device can be cast or molded from a suitable plastic material.
The toy device of the present invention comprises a pair of opposed dog-legged arms pivoted together in an uncrossed relationship. Each of the opposed arms has a first elongated portion with an open channel which engages the rim of the disk, ring or other similar circular-shaped toy missile to be launched. And, each of the arms has a second elongated portion positioned at an angle to its first elongated portion. A handle is provided on the free end of the second elongated portion of each arm.
With the first elongated portions of the arms in a spread-apart configuration, the disk, ring or similar circular-shaped toy missile to be launched is placed in the opposed, open channels near the pivotal interconnection of the arms. The user of the toy device grasps the handles and rapidly moves them into a spread-apart configuration. The second elongated portions of the arms move the first elongated portions into a close-spaced configuration. The resulting force on the rim of the disk, ring or other similar circular-shaped toy missile impels the toy missile outward from its position of rest in the opposed, open channels. A textured interior surface in one of the opposed, open channels engages one side of the rim of the circular-shaped toy missile and a relatively smooth interior surface in the other channel engages the opposite side of the rim to impart rotational motion to the toy missile. When the toy missile reaches the free ends of the first elongated portions of the arms, it is expelled from the open ends of the channels for a spinning flight.
These and many other advantages, features and objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following Brief Description of Drawings, Description of the Preferred Embodiment and claims.